fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimagumon
I sure hope other people like Digimon as much as I do, it holds a special place near me. This is my first page and my first original Digimon. Ultimagumon is a "Neo Digimon", first appearing during the Digital Renaissance. Appearance Ultimagumon has a body and size very similar to that of Guilmon but in many ways he is different. He has a head identical to that of classic Agumon but his eyes are closer to his browes and his eye shape is that of a Guilmon's. He has large, bright blue eyes with a big pupils in the center. His neck is as long compared to the body as a Guilmon's. He, unlike all other Agumon(and Guilmon) has small, useless arms that can still move and tiny, two fingered hands; instead, he has a long and powerful tail. He has Guilmon-type legs that end with three-toed tyrannosaurus-like feet. His general color is a dark brown with a yellow underside(chest, stomach etc). He also has black warning labels like the ones on Guilmon, one on the top of his nose, the other on his chest, he has a black stripe on both sides of his tail near the tip. Relations Ultimagumon, as the name implies is a type of Agumon. Using features of Guilmon, Tyrannosaurus rex and Agumon, the Grand Creator formed a new form of Digimon meant to be the ultimate of all types of Agumon. For unknown reasons, only one Ultimagumon exists. Origins The Digital Renaissance was going on for a span of ten years before a new form of Agumon unlike any other. The Grand Creator, a being of unkown power whom begat the Digital Renaissance formed a new Digiegg. He used the likeness of the Agumon breed, that of a Guilmon and T.rex to form this new Digimon. He sewed the data into a Digiegg. It hatched and he Digivolved it into a form that if it were to be reduced below Rookie, the very world it walked on would be destroyed. This Digimon, doomed to forever be the only one of his kind was named Ultimagumon. Abilities Attacks *Pyro Sphere: From Guilmon. Spits out a powerful flame shot. *Pepper Breath: From Agumon. Spits out a flame shot. Weaker than Pyro Sphere. Commonly used on eyes. *MicroNova Blast: Fires an extremely powerful flame blast. Used often as a finisher. More powerful than Pyro Sphere. *Demolisher: Strikes foe with a flame coated tail. *Pepper Dash: Runs toward opponent, coats self with fire and headbutts it. Intelligence Ultimagumon has a great deal of intelligence from being created to be the ultimate Agumon. He is extremely skilled at problem solving, is pretty stratigical and has full knowledge of how humans and Digimon work. He also knows what would happen if he was to de-Digivolve. If killed *Rebirth#1: If Ultimagumon were to be reverted to a Digiegg upon defeat, the egg after a period of three months in human time would hatch once more. He would quickly re-Digivolve to Ultimagumon. Personality Ultimagumon's personality will be featured on the page where the fan fiction he appears is. He is a natural leader of a group of friends. Appearances Ultimagumon is going to be a main character in the fan fiction Digimon: Digital Renaissance, along with a Kiezdramon and Renamon. Pages coming soon. Category:Digimon